Field
Disclosed herein are embodiments of manufacturing methods and apparatuses for producing cannabis extracts.
Description of the Related Art
Some cannabis extraction methods have been described in the art. However, cannabis extraction methods that preserve all compounds of cannabis while removing byproducts have proven difficult to develop.